


Sam's Weird New Roommate

by OneOddKitteh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Human Gabriel, Law Student Sam, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOddKitteh/pseuds/OneOddKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't stop thinking of Gabriel as his 'weird new roommate,' which turns into his 'weird roommate' followed by his 'roommate,' which Gabriel corrects to boyfriend, and finally just 'Gabriel.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Weird New Roommate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celestiasexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestiasexual/gifts).



> Otherwise known as my List Of Sabriel Roommate Headcanons.
> 
> Inspired by a post of drahgonlord's on tumblr, about Gabriel being the weird new roommate that sings Disney songs in the shower, which I can't find the link to. Enjoy!

Sam’s new roommate is an asshole who comes home late at night and passes out on Sam’s bed before they've even changed names.

Sam’s new roommate sexiles Sam and has loud sex with a guy called Crowley from Sam’s law class. Sam has to explain the noise complaints, and only his roommate’s seeming desperation to stay in the room persuades Sam to tell the RA that Gabriel had been out with him.

Sam’s weird new roommate sings Disney songs in the shower.

Sam’s weird new roommate is kind of pudgy, probably due to how much unhealthy food he eats on a daily basis.

Sam’s weird new roommate is loud and annoying and sometimes Sam wants to punch him, but sometimes when Sam’s tired after a shift at work, he comes home to fresh vegetables in the fridge, and a note telling him to help himself.

Sam’s weird new roommate talks about mythological creatures like he knows them- he loves comics, but visibly winces at incorrect mythology, and sometimes he’ll slam a book down and yell something like ‘that’s not even a little bit accurate you useless dick’ and leave the room, coming back an hour later with a takeaway cup of coffee and a smile on his face.

Sam’s weird roommate plays pranks on Sam until Sam cries, and then plays pranks on Sam’s asshole ex-boyfriend, Lucifer, to get Sam to stop icily ignoring him whenever they’re in the same room together.

Sam’s weird roommate disturbingly knows a fair bit about law (often how to get around said law when doing something in a moral grey zone), and sometimes he’ll lean over Sam’s shoulder and bring up a website with just the information Sam needs for his essay. In return, Sam tells him that the religion and mythology teacher is Sam’s adopted uncle, and that extra help can be bought with expensive liquor and a will to learn.

Sam’s weird roommate goes to the gym late at night when he can’t sleep. Sam didn’t know until they were in there at the same time one day, because Sam had just finished an essay and needed to work off the nervous energy. He tells Sam that underneath the loose shirts that he wears, there’s hard muscle, even if it is covered with a layer of chub. They start going together more often when Sam’s up late. Gabriel doesn’t sleep much.

Sam’s weird roommate has tattoos. One day he’s been on the treadmill for so long that he slips off his shirt, and reveals three pairs of intricate wings, so beautiful that Sam stops to look and nearly slides off his own treadmill. Sam wants to see more.

Sam’s weird roommate isn’t gay, he just had a thing with Crowley before they discovered that they much preferred pulling off heinous pranks on assholes around the school. He’s also not straight, as he blithely informs Sam one day when introducing a past girlfriend, Kali. Kali is scary. Crowley is too. Sam doesn’t know why he expected any different from Gabriel’s best friends.

Sam’s roommate actually gets along with Sam’s friends, Charlie and Kevin. He plays a lot of the same games that Charlie does, and sometimes Kevin and Sam will study when Charlie and Gabriel are gaming, or watching movies. Sometimes Charlie and Gabriel study too. Sometimes Kevin and Sam join them playing or watching stuff. Sometimes Kali comes around and dominates them all in whatever game they’re playing.

Sam’s roommate comes home one day with plastic wrapped arms. He shows Sam the tattoos as soon as he’s able, and the primary wings now extend into swallows curling down his arm, autumn leaves falling alongside the birds. Sam can’t stop staring at how the old tattoo meets the new, and he spends a long time tracing Gabriel’s wings, until Gabriel starts to feel self-conscious. Gabriel tells him he wanted to feel like an angel, so he got himself some wings. Sam gently tugs Gabriel to his bed, and kisses him.

Sam’s roommate is pretty great. He thinks Sam is pretty awesome too.

Sam’s roommate kisses really well, and cuddles really well, and he’s pretty fucking great in bed too.

At the end of the school year, Sam’s ~~roommate~~  boyfriend suggests they get a house together. They do.

Gabriel is awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) If you want to see any updates or teasers for new fics, my writing tumblr is oneoddkitteh


End file.
